


A New World- Bellamy Blake

by alltimelovee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelovee/pseuds/alltimelovee
Summary: Cassiopeia Taylor. 17. Prisoner number 41 of the Skybox. Arrested for stealing food. 
It didn't matter to the Ark guards or counsel that she was stealing to save her mother's life. It didn't matter to them that her father ate all of her mother's rations and her own. They didn't care that he beat them. He was the real criminal but that didn't matter to the Ark. 
So, innocent Cassiopeia is sent to the ground with 99 other teens, some of them being actual criminals. But the Ark doesn't care about her life, or any of theirs.





	1. Chaos

From the minute I opened my eyes this morning, I knew that today would be a weird day. I just had a feeling. That's the one thing I have going for me, my intuition. Everything else about me kind of sucks. 

Hi, my name is Cassiopeia Taylor. Cassie. I've been locked up in the skybox for two years. I started stealing  food for my mother and I when I was fourteen, I got away with it for a year. I guess that made me a little cocky because one night I wasn't being as careful as I should have been and a guard caught me. So here I am, rotting in a cell. Only for two more days though, until I turn eighteen. 

The Ark locks people up for even the smallest of crimes, if you're an adult you get floated. If you're under eighteen though, you get to live until your birthday when they review your case again. This usually ends in the air being sucked from your lungs but they say it gives you a "fair chance at freedom". Nothing on the Ark is fair. They blew up a space station that was just about to join them, nothing is fair here. 

But that doesn't matter to me, because I'm going to die in two days. Oh sure, I could be optimistic and say, "Well maybe they'll let me live!". But no, once you're in the skybox, the only way out is through the airlock into space. 

I'm just sad that I won't get to say goodbye to my friends. Bellamy, Octavia, Miller, Monty, Jasper. And especially my mom. If she's even still alive. My father was.. not nice to us, to say the least. He beat us and ate our rations, which is why I stole food. You could say that he's the real reason I got arrested. 

Like I said, nothing on the Ark is fair. 

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the door to my cell opening. Two guards step in, one holding a box. 

"Prisoner number forty-one, face the wall." the guard says. 

Maybe I misjudged the date, today must be my birthday. I stand from my place on the floor and face the wall like he ordered. I hear them both step closer and one holds my arm behind my back while the other snaps a bracelet around my other arm. I flinch when I feel the needles poke into my arm. They turn me around and the one who was holding my arm gives me a light push towards the door. I walk outside of my cell and see prisoners everywhere. We are all being pulled from our cells. 

"Where are we going?" I ask, turning my head slightly to see the guards behind me. One of them pushes my head forward again and they ignore me. Are we all being executed? Some of the other prisoners struggle against their guards, some cry and scream. I walk forward, accepting that today will be the day I die. 

I was taken to a ship, up a ladder to the second floor and then sat down in a seat. People were brought on, strapped into their seats and then the guards would leave. I didn't see anyone I recognized. Then I saw the familiar face of my old friend, Nathan Miller. 

"Miller!" I shouted out and waved to the boy coming up the ladder. His face erupted with a grin when he saw me. His guards brought him to a seat on the row opposite me so we were facing each other. "Mills, what's going on?" I ask.

"We're being sent to the ground Cassie, we're going to Earth." Miller replies. I blink a few times, staring at his face. 

"Excuse me?" I ask incredulously. He repeats himself. "Shit," I respond breathily, "I thought it was my birthday."  
   
"Not for two more days, silly. Even I remembered your birthday. And we'll be spending it on Earth." he says. I laugh. 

"I missed you." I say and he smiles back at me warmly.  

Soon all of the seats on the ship are filled and the ship begins to shake as it is launched from the Ark. Chancellor Jaha comes on the screen and talks about what is happening and how our lives have been deemed "expendable". When he uses that word I laugh sarcastically.  
   
"Of course we're expendable, you were gonna kill us all on our birthdays anyways. Fair trial, my ass." I say. Miller and a few of the other kids sitting around us laugh at my comment. 

When our ship hits the atmosphere, the ride gets a little bumpier. My hands are clutching the seatbelt holding me to my seat and my eyes are squeezed shut. I feel the parachute deploy and we fly up with it before continuing our slowed descent. We hit the ground and when I open my eyes our seat belts unbuckle and we all slowly rise from our seats. I walk towards Miller while everyone else heads down the ladder to the first level. I wrap my arms around Miller and he reciprocates the hug, squeezing me tight. After our short reunion we pull away and follow the crowd down the ladder.

We reach the bottom and see the giant crowd of delinquents near the door. I hear their shouts, before I see who is at the front. 

"You can't just open the door! The air could be toxic!" a girl says. 

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." another girl snaps back. A familiar girl.  
   
"If the air is toxic, we're dead anyways." I hear another familiar male voice say. 

I push my way to the front of the crowd with Miller right behind me and see my childhood friends. Octavia and Bellamy Blake. My mother and I were the only people that knew about Octavia. Aurora was like a second mother to me and I loved her just as I loved her children. Despite being younger than Bellamy, we became good friends from all of the time I spent playing with O. Seeing as we were only a few months apart in age, Octavia and I were raised together and we were best friends. Secretly though, since she was an illegal child. I was always good at keeping secrets, I mean no one ever knew about how my father treated us. 

"Well look what we have here, my two favorite siblings!" I say with a giant grin spreading across my face. The Blake's turn to look at me and smiles appear on their faces as well. Octavia steps forward and pulls me close with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and mine around her waist.   
"Cassie, it's so good to see you!" she says when she pulls away. 

"You too, O." I turn to her older brother who is wearing a guards jacket and watching us embrace. "What's up Bell?" I say with a smile, not questioning the jacket right away. 

He steps forward and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly. "Good to see you, Cassie." he says sincerely. We only pull away when someone shouts something about Octavia that seems to piss her off. Bellamy and I each grab onto her to stop her from attacking the delinquents.   
"O, don't. Let's give them something else to remember you by." Bellamy says with a hint of a smile.

"Like what?" Octavia scoffs. 

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." he says with a grin as he presses the button to open the door of the drop ship. 

She looks at me with a smile and steps forward onto the lowered ramp. I subconsciously move closer to Bellamy as I watch my dark haired friend walk forward and hop off of the ramp onto the dirt. She suddenly throws her arms up in the air and screams, "We're back, bitches!" 

And then there is chaos. The teens behind me rush forward and out of the drop ship. I stand off to the side with Bellamy and wait for the chaos to subside. 

We're home. And we're free. 


	2. Reunion

After everyone left the drop ship to run around our new home, Bellamy and I slowly walked out onto the dirt together. 

“So what’s up with the guard’s jacket?” I question as we slowly step onto the ground. 

“I kind of borrowed it to get on the ship, someone has to come keep an eye on you and O.” he lightly elbows me in the side. 

“Excuse me, Blake, I don’t need you to keep an eye on me.” I retort jokingly. He laughs. 

“How have you been Cass? I haven’t seen you in so long, I missed you.” Bellamy says. 

“Well, I gained some weight because I didn’t have anyone stealing my food from me, I thought that I was being executed today and I turn eighteen in two days. So I would say I’ve been good.” I say with a laugh. When I turn to look at Bellamy, his jaw is clenched and he is staring straight ahead. “Bellamy?” I say softly, placing a hand on his arm. He turns his head to look down at me and his expression softens. 

“Sorry, I just.. I hate what he did to you. Neither you nor Cara should have had to go through that. If I ever see him again, I swear he’ll regret it all.” 

The “he” that Bellamy speaks of is my father. My mother, Cara, and I starved because of him. Bellamy and Octavia were the only people that ever knew what he did to us. 

“Bell, it’s okay. I’ve been imprisoned for two years, and now I’m on Earth. I haven’t seen him since before I got arrested and chances are I won’t see him any time soon. I'm okay, really. I mean just look at this place, it's beautiful!" I say spinning around with my arms outstretched. Bellamy laughs and shakes his head at me, all thoughts of my father disappear as I stare at the beautiful scene around me in awe. On the Ark, we could only dream about seeing this and I never thought I would. 

"God, I missed you Cass." Bellamy says with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

I turn around and return his smile, "Missed you too Bell." 

At that moment Octavia runs up and throws her arm around my shoulders. "Hey, O. What's up?" I say, smiling at my brunette best friend. 

"Have you seen Finn? He is so cute!" Octavia says, ignoring her brother's presence. Bellamy crosses his arms and stares at us. 

"Yeah, sure O." I say with a laugh. Bellamy rolls his eyes and huffs. 

Before she can reply, our attention is drawn to the drop ship where a fight is beginning between Murphy’s gang and Wells Jaha. I exchange looks with the Blake siblings and we all walk over to see what’s going on. 

When I see Jasper standing near the Chancellor’s son, I make a note to go say hi soon. I haven’t seen anyone except Bell and O so far.

As the three of us walk over to the drop ship, we hear Wells say that they’re just trying to figure out where we are. 

“We’re on the ground, that not good enough for you?” Bellamy retorts. This is going to get ugly. A crowd of teenagers forms around the group. 

Wells looks around at the forming crowd before stepping closer to Bellamy. “We need to find Mount Weather, you heard my father’s message.” I mentally cringe at those words, Wells is not the smartest kid around. Why would he mention his father to a group of 100 people arrested by him?

“Screw your father,” Octavia says angrily, “What, you think you’re in charge here? You and your little princess?” Octavia refers to the blonde girl standing beside Wells. I don’t know her name but I think I remember seeing her around the Ark. 

“Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we get and the harder this will be,” the blonde girl standing beside Wells says. She has a point and I agree with her, but I know that no one will listen to her. “How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We’re looking at a twenty mile trek, okay? So if we wanna get there before dark, we have to leave. Now.” 

“I got a better idea,” Bellamy says from beside me, “You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” 

I sigh, “Bellamy, she has a point.” He looks down at me and furrows his brows. Before I can explain however, Wells is pushed by Murphy and Bellamy and I turn to look back at them. Murphy trips Wells and the boy falls to the ground. 

I try to go help him but Bellamy wraps an arm around my waist and holds me back. When I look up at him, he shakes his head slightly and I nod, understanding that if I get involved I’ll just make things worse. 

Wells stands up and prepares to fight Murphy. 

“He’s gonna get himself killed and we’ve only been here for like five minutes, oh my god.” I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Bellamy looks down at me and smiles faintly. 

I watch Wells holding up his fists and Murphy egging him on. Then, before any punches are thrown, Finn jumps down from the drop ship and lands between the two boys. I give a sigh of relief when the fight ends.

Octavia nudges me in the side and whispers, “Watch this,” I raise a brow and watch as my friend walks toward the three boys, this should be good. “Hey, Spacewalker,” Finn turns around and Octavia continues, “Rescue me next.” 

Everyone laughs except for Bellamy who scowls at his younger sister. When Bellamy notices me laughing, he looks down at me with the same scowl. I laugh harder at that and we both walk over to Octavia. Bellamy stares at the two of us while I high five her. 

“What? He’s cute.” Octavia justifies her actions to her brother. 

“He’s a criminal.” Bellamy says angrily. 

“They’re all criminals.” O replies sassily. I sense that Bellamy wants a private moment with his sister and I give her shoulder a squeeze to say good luck before walking towards Jasper and Monty. 

Their backs are to me and I walk over and throw an arm around each of their shoulders. They turn around in alarm and when they realize that it’s me they smile. 

“Cassie!” they say simultaneously, each putting their arms around me as well. 

“What’s up guys?” I say with a laugh. 

“Cassie, we missed you so much!” Monty says. 

“I missed you too!” I reply, kissing Monty on the cheek. A slight blush forms on his cheeks and I smile. We are soon pulled apart when Finn grabs Monty and Jasper by their shirts and pulls them away from me. I turn around, confused and see him standing with the blonde girl and talking to Wells. Octavia and I meet eyes and we both walk up to the group. 

“Sounds like a party. Make it six!” she says as we join the three boys and the blonde girl. 

As soon as we join the group, Bellamy storms over to us. “Hey, what the hell are you two doing?” he says angrily. 

“Going for a walk.” Octavia answers. Before Bellamy can respond, the blonde notices the scratches on Finn’s bracelet and begins to lecture him about why we need to keep them on. She says that his loved ones will think that he is dead and Finn asks if he should care. 

“Do you want them to follow us down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.” the girl finishes her lecture and I look up at Bellamy. His face is contemplative and he looks like he’s thinking very hard about something. I put a hand on his arm. 

“Bell? You good?” I ask. He nods and Octavia turns around, looking at her brother to ask permission to go as the rest of the group walks away from us. 

“Go on.” he says very unenthusiastically. Octavia kisses him on the cheek and turns to catch up with the group. I go to follow her but quickly turn around and give Bellamy a kiss on the cheek as well. He chuckles lightly at my actions and I give him a smile before running after Octavia. 

I run past Octavia to Monty and Jasper and walk alongside them. Octavia hangs back with the blonde girl, whose name I still don’t know. I turn to Monty. 

“Hey, Monty, do you know what her name is?” I say gesturing behind us. 

“Octavia Blake.” Jasper answers with a giant grin on his face. 

I roll my eyes, “I know that silly, she’s my best friend. I meant the blonde girl.” 

Monty laughs and Jasper blushes. “Clarke Griffin.” Monty answers me. 

I thank him and we continue our trek through the forest.   
~~

As we walk through the trees, we talk amongst ourselves. I catch up with Jasper and Monty, who I haven’t seen since before I got arrested, and get to know Spacewalker Finn. 

“I gotta know what you two did to get busted.” Finn directs his question to Monty and Jasper as we walk. 

“Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean.” Monty explains. 

“Someone forgot to replace what we took.” Jasper says, pointing the blame to his friend. 

“Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times.” Monty replies. 

“How about you..” Finn turns to me and trails off, not knowing my name. 

“Cassie,” I say and he smiles before turning back around, “And I was stealing food.” 

“Lame.” Jasper says jokingly. I fake a laugh and Octavia, who is walking next to me, reaches over and grabs my hand. She squeezes it in reassurance and smiles at me. Octavia and Bellamy are the only people who know what my father did to me, and I would like to keep it that way. 

“How about you, Octavia? What’d they get you for?” Jasper asks. I internally cringe at his words. 

“Being born.” Octavia replies and she lets go of my hand before running to catch up with Clarke who is quite far ahead of the rest of us. 

“O, wait.” I call after her. I turn to look at Jasper and shake my head. I run after my best friend. I love Jasper, but sometimes he can be a total idiot. 

When I catch up to Octavia, she and Clarke are crouched down looking through some trees into a clearing. They look at me when I crouch down beside them, confused, and they point to the clearing. In the clearing, a deer stands eating grass. We are all amazed by the animal, I’ve only ever seen pictures of them. 

“Woah.” I whisper. The three boys join us and all six of us stare in awe at the creature in front of us. Finn tries to move closer but steps on a twig and it snaps, scaring the animal in front of us. 

When it’s head snaps up to look at us, we notice it’s deformation. It has another head growing out of the side of it’s face.

We all physically back away from it, even though it’s already quite far from us, out of fear. 

The deer then turns and runs away from the clearing. 

~~ 

After our little run in with the deer, we continue our journey through the forest.

As we walk down a steep hill, Finn begins to question why we were sent down today. Octavia, who is leading the group, answers his question. 

“Who cares? I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I’m spinning in a forest.” my friend grabs onto a tree and spins around it, attempting to get Finn’s attention. When he completely ignores her, her face falls. I loop my arm through hers as I pass by her behind Monty.

“He’s blind babe.” I whisper and she smiles. 

Our smiles fall when Clarke responds to Monty’s speculation about finding something on a satellite with, “It wasn’t a satellite. The Ark is dying.” 

All of us stop walking and turn to face Clarke. She walks past us and continues, “At the current population level, there’s roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we’re gone.” 

“So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, and floated your old man?” Finn questions. 

She explains that her father found the flaw and wanted to tell the people but the Council and her mother disagreed. She reveals that Wells turned her father in. “That’s why today. That’s why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time.” 

“They’re gonna kill more people aren’t they?” Monty asks, fear seeping into his voice. I begin to feel slightly sick, thinking that the Ark would really kill innocent people. 

“Good,” Octavia starts and I stare at her with wide eyes, “After what they did to me, I say float them all.” 

“Octavia!” I exclaim as she walks away from us. I sigh and follow after my best friend. 

Jasper follows us saying, “You don’t mean that.” I know that she doesn’t mean it, she’s angry, and she has a right to be. She’s been imprisoned her entire life. 

I catch up to her and grab her forearm. She looks me in the eyes and sighs, knowing right away what I am thinking.

"Sorry, I know your mom is up there. I was just mad." she says.

I nod, knowing what she says is true. As we continue walking, we come to a cliff overlooking a river. 

"Hey, wanna go for a swim sista?" Octavia says mischievously. 

"Hell yeah I do." I say with a wink. We begin to strip down to our underwear. 

"Octavia, Cassie! What the hell are you doing?" Clarke yells from behind us. 

We turn to look at her and the boys with smirks on our faces. 

Octavia and I share a look and then we both jump off the cliff and into the river below.


End file.
